Robin's last words
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: This, as the title makes clear, is Robins last words before he dies. it is set after King Richard I has died King John it king. Unfortunately he just can't leave Robin alone with Marian and makes them outlaws again. this is there final encounter. the only
1. Death of the outlaws

Robin faced king John in the clearing. A light rain filtered through the trees damping his hair. Behind John there were three of his royal guard holding crossbows, each trained onto robins chest. All of robins band were bound and surrounded by John's men. Only Marian was left untied but left cowering by a tree.

King John had raided the outlaw's camp at dawn taking them by surprise. Only robin had managed to grab his sword and fight off one of the guards. That particular guard was lying about five paces a way with his entrails lying next to him. Robin was still holding his sword but even he knew it was over.

'You can kill me John you can't kill what I have done,' Robin shouted out with confidence.

'All England will remember what has happened,' Robin was shouting out his defiance with all the strength he had.

'Wrong Robin. I will be remembered. They only write about the winners in the books and it looks like I am going to win.'

'If death is your idea of winning then have a rethink. Death is only another adventure. By killing, me all you are proving is that three crossbow bolts can kill a man.'

John smiled, his face forming itself into a sneer. 'I don't care what I prove. By killing you I kill the one man in England that can stop me taking all the land in my country.'

'One thing this country belongs to the people of these isles not one man. And two I am not the only one that can stop you.' John's smiled slipped from his face as it turned into a face contorted by rage.

'Kill the outlaws all apart from Robin and Marian. I want them to suffer.' The Guards worked quickly and silently slitting the throats of the outlaws. Only Little John spoke before the knife slice his gullet.

'Good luck Robin. See you on the other side.' He smiled and then collapsed to the feet of his slayer.

'Now fire at Robin. Slowly though one at a time,'


	2. Robin's last Words

There was a hiss and the arrow buried it's self into Robins chest. He groaned and fell onto his knee. He looked down and at his wound and watched the blood pour out of his heart.

There was another hiss and the second arrow plunged into Robin next to the first. Robin tried to stand up in defiance but his legs were against him and he fell back onto his knees. The entire front of his shirt was drenched in blood.

There was third hiss and drove through Robin's heart. He collapsed backward feeling the life drain out of him. King John and the guards walked away. Only leaving Marian and the dieing robin in the clearing.

Marian lifted his head and laid it softy on her lap and gazed into his eyes. They were still the deep blue that she had always known but the life was ebbing away.

'Robin please don't die,' a tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek, 'Please don't.' another tear ran down. She kissed him lightly hoping for an answer.

'Could you please pass me my bow?' he asked in a faint voice. She left him for a second looking for his long yew bow and the arrows that lay next to it. She returned quickly and kneeled down next to him. She slowly opened his hand and laid the bow in his hand. He tried to sit up and winced at the pain. She helped him to a seated position and held him there.

'Where this arrow lands you must bury me,' he said in a soft but clear voice. She nodded amazed by the strength he was showing. He loosed the bow into the air and there was a thud as it hit a tree about one hundred paces away. The strength left his and he fell into her arms.

He smiled weakly at her and muttered 'I love you,' as soon as the words had escaped his lips the breath left him and he fell limp.

She stared transfixed on his head in a trance. She was awakened from this trance from a birds singing a mournful song.

'Even the birds morn for you my love. My world has ended.' She laid her elegant hands on the hilt of his knife and drew it cleanly.

'And with this blade I take my life so that we are never apart.' She pointed the knife at her heart and with a deep breath she plunged it into her heart.

'I will never leave you side.' With her final words she laid her head on his chest and died beside him. They lay there together in the clearing in eternal love.


End file.
